iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Louis
|breed=Molehog |image=Louis.jpg |films=''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' |shorts= |games= |voice=Josh Gad |gender=Male |alias= Weiner (as referred to by Crash and Eddie and Manny) Herolicious (as referred to by members of The Brat Pack) |fur/scales=White and brown, dark brown hair/spines |eyes=Brown |friends=Peaches (best friend) Manny Ethan Ellie |fate=Living |quote="You never leave a friend behind." }} is a character who appears in Ice Age: Continental Drift. He is voiced by Josh Gad.http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118040908 At the climax of the film, he ends up saving the whole herd by attacking Gutt. Biography Peaches’ best friend is this soft-spoken, slightly nerdy molehog, who is always dutifully by her side and eager to help (even if it means getting her closer to pretty boy Ethan). However, when Peaches’ heart is ultimately broken by the mammoth heartthrob, Louis secretly wishes she could see that he’s the one who adores her just as she is. Louis first appears with Peaches in the forest, going towards the falls, were the teenagers hang out. Manny finds them and tells Peaches she shouldn't be out on her own, because Louis doesn't count, as he is 'a weiner'. He later sneaks off to the falls with Peaches, despite his protests, and gets left behind when Manny finds her. Louis is later seen back near the falls, on a collapsing frozen waterfall, and is saved by Peaches, who he lovingly stares at. Peaches then carries him off on her trunk. He later overhears Peaches saying she wasn't his friend to Ethan, which upsets him. When Gutt beats the Sub-Zero Heroes to the continent where he had taken Peaches, Ellie, as well as the rest of the herd hostage. Manny voluntarily came aboard Gutt's ship to exchange himself for his daughter, but Gutt went back on his word, stating Manny took everything from him and the callous captain intended to do the same when Louis stood up to the big ape. Amused, Gutt accepted Louis's challenge, telling Gupta to let the molehog have a weapon. Louis threw the weapon into the air, distracting everyone as he burrowed into the ice and popped up by Gutt and smashed a heavy piece of ice onto Gutt's foot. The pain distracted Gutt, enabling Peaches to escape as an all-out brawl between the Sub-Zero Heroes and the pirates ensued. In the end, Louis is finally allowed to hang out with The Brat Pack and Manny lets him and Peaches explore their new home, due to Louis' bravery. Appearance For the newest Molehog character, Louis (the first molehog main character in the series) in Ice Age: Continental Drift, animators completely reinvented his species design, as seen with many other new Ice Age characters in this film. Most notably, being his much shorter nose, reflecting the "hog nose" his species is known for, and his much longer, stylized spines on his head, creating a more creative and stylish hairdo. Not to mention his larger ears and his entire color scheme, made up of a grayish-brown belly; white face, muzzle, and arms; and his dark brown/black feet and spines; completely recreating his molehog predecesors of a nearly uniform reddish-brown body color. His overall appearance makes him look very similar to an African pygmy hedgehog, only with larger claws. Personality Louis seems to hold more likeable traits including: great dependability (as Peaches best friend), resourcefulness, calm under siege, intelligence (as he is referenced as a nerd), shyness (being "soft-spoken") and a tad bit of nervousness. As for being like this he is nicknamed 'Weiner' by Manny and the Opossum Brothers. Louis proves to be very loyal to Peaches, as he willingly ventures onboard Gutts ship and challenges him. He did not appear to be intimidated by Gutt, like most characters were. He enjoys digging, as shown when he says: Relationships Peaches Peaches is Louis's best friend, and he seems to have a crush on her. He says she looks perfect, and his eyes will often go wide and soft when he stares at her. He risked his life to save Peaches at the end, even though she told Ethan Louis wasn't her friend, showing he is very loyal to her. Crash and Eddie The possum brothers tend to annoy Louis. When the large herd of animals is going towards the land bridge, he asks them how they are so happy all the time when the world was breaking apart. They tell him they are stupid, and squeeze his nose, going 'beep beep' at the same time. Louis didn't seem to care when they fell of the cliff. Manny Louis seems to have a fearful respect for Manny, as he calls him 'sir' when he is not around. Louis was quite scared at the prospect of Manny finding out he and Peaches went against his wishes. Gutt Louis, unlike most other characters, did not appear to fear Gutt. He willingly went on board his ship and challenged him to a fight, not once showing signs of fear. The Brat Pack At first the teenagers dislike Louis, but after he saves the whole herd, they change their minds, saying that they 'always liked him'. They called him 'Herolicious' Ellie Ellie was friends with Louis. She felt sorry for him when Peaches left him and said he wasn't her friend. Ellie also helped searh for Louis when the continent was breaking up. Film role In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Louis makes his appearance with his best friend Peaches. He's by her side to help with making it through her drama-filled life and through the breaking world as continents split. Louis saves the herd at the end of the film, by creating a diversion that could have killed him. Quotes *"I'm a Molehog, digging's what I do, to me, it is ''fun."'' *"She wasn't alone sir, I was with her." *(Awkwardly) "Yes, that is my place and you just put me in it." *"What if your dad finds out?" *"(Peaches asks if she looks okay and Louis's eyes get really big and he smiles)"Okay' doesn't even begin to cover it." *(Falling off cliff) "RUN, SAVE YOURSELVES!" (Peaches declines) "Oh thank goodness." *"This is why I travel underground!" *"PEACHES!!"(Manages to stop peaches from geting hit by moving land/dirt) *(Talking to Peaches) "We're all gonna survive this." (Crash and Eddie fall over a ledge) "Okay, maybe they won't." *(To Crash and Eddie)"How are you two so happy all the time with our world cracking apart?" *(To Peaches) "Not friends?" (Peaches mumbles nervously) "Good to know." *(Talking to Captain Gutt about Peaches) "Let THE MAMMOTH GO!" *"You never leave a friend behind." * "PEACHES!!!" *(To Peaches) "Go!! Save yourselves!!" *[Relieved] "Oh thank goodness" * (While sliding down backwards on frozen waterfall) "This is why i travel underground!!" Trivia * Louis is a hedgehog, yet the creators call him a molehog, as a play on his species characteristic "hog" nose, and digging "mole" traits. * If it wasn't for Louis, the herd could have been killed. * Louis seems to think his physical strength is much more than in reality. * It is possible that he may have a crush on Peaches. * Louis' digging skills are amazing, as he can dig through ice and down cliffs. * Louis is actually taller than the possum brothers. However, most possums grow larger than hedgehogs. * If Louis does have a crush on Peaches, it will be the first interspecies romance in the Ice Age films. * The knife that Gupta gave to Louis looked almost identical to the one Buck had. Gallery Louis alone.png|A very alone and conflicted Louis. IA4- Along for the Ride.jpg|Louis clings onto Peaches as they follow Ellie to stable ground. Come on Louis, have a little fun.png|Peaches talking to Louis, telling him to "have a little fun". IA4-Beep! (Louis- -.-; ).JPG|A slightly aggravated Louis being trolled by Crash and Eddie. IA4- Louis (gotta love that cutie).JPG|Louis unsure how to react to a very spaztastic Crash and Eddie IA4- Peaches and Louis' Dance Scene- (We Are Family Muic Video).JPG|Louis dancing on Peaches' trunk. IA4- Louis Dangles For His Life On the Breaking Frozen Waterfall.JPG|Louis holds on to the frozen waterfall for dear life as it begins to crumble. IA4- Peaches to the Rescue!.JPG|Louis looks lovingly at Peaches, after she rescues him from the breaking frozen waterfall. ITS TO ADORABLE!.png|Louis's adorable face, starring at Peaches lovingly. 612251208d2f084dafa812aaaa1b8c86.jpg|Louis and Peaches watching the other teenagers at the falls References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Male Category:Main character Category:Mammals